User talk:Chessmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minecraft Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) O.O You play MineCraft too? Kinda strange to see you here! 13:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Heheh, yeah it's awesome. By the way, in the pre-release do you actually have freedom in there? Like you actually make armour, cook pork chops, and make weapons? Because I can't even survive nighttime, and if I do, I always get lost trying to make leather armour. Kinda hard for me, either way, I still waste my time doing all kinds of stuff, it's the most un-boring game. 16:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 16:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Make a house as in just put a 3 block tall wall that is wide around you and covers you?? Well, yeah basically that's what I do, but do you know how to make stuff? Like stoves, furnaces, armour, and weapons?? 20:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I got everything, but I still can't make a workbench. I cut some wood, put it in crafting, made 4 planks, put the planks in crafting area, and it didn't get the option of making a workbench. Any ideas? And also, how can I make leather armour, and some weapons? 19:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll try it once more now, thanks by the way. :D 03:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Amg Hai nub. What a nice surprise! — Real Not Pure (talk) 20:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :nou@@@@ :But srs, when did you start Minecrafting? — Real Not Pure (talk) 12:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, I only started a couple of months ago. Looked for a wiki and saw how badly-kept this one is. You mind giving me a hand fixing it up? :D — Real Not Pure (talk) 12:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, I tried lending a hand there, suggested some things, they basically told me to shove it, so I stopped. They even blocked IP editing. — Real Not Pure (talk) 12:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::You never know, if we made it more friendly, we could get a lot of new editors. A nice welcoming message or something. Or events held on a multiplayer server. It's horribly outdated, needs a lot of work, but nothing will get done if we just talk about it. I'm off to bed now, and will edit moar tomorrow. Please halp, I'll love you forever. — Real Not Pure (talk) 22:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, you never know, if we made this wiki into a full encyclopaedia, Notch might notice us...we could get RSWikians to come help too - I know Kytti khat plays too. No actual editing for me today, I'm with family for Easter. Happy Easter, by the way. — Real Not Pure (talk) 18:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) wut. I saw Gaz in , and 1337ranger in your talk...was that all? I'm setting up a link to an appeal in my sig, might be more noticeable. — Real Not Pure (talk) 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm putting out an appeal, but if I have to maintain it on my own, then I will. — Real Not Pure (talk) 19:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC)